<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the kind of person you are by akukyans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755107">the kind of person you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akukyans/pseuds/akukyans'>akukyans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coming Out, Confessions, Crying, Cute bfs, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, I cried writing it, M/M, Making Up, They're both kinda dumb, Trans Male Character, hand holding, reki cries, reki has a lot of emotions, reki is selfish, trans reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akukyans/pseuds/akukyans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langa's at Reki's house to apologize and confess his feelings, but Reki is stubborn and scared for multiple reasons, because there's something Langa doesn't know about Reki.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the kind of person you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn't stop thinking about a confession scene after episode 8, plus this is also just kind of a vent fic because I'm trans and I project onto my fav characters, lmao. BUT, I hope you enjoy. If we don't get a confession in the next eps, I will be very sad. Anyways, Reki trans &lt; 3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day Reki was successful at ‘avoiding’ Langa. It was killing him if he was being honest, but he was hurt and scared, and it felt like everything good that he had built up was crumbling down on top of him. He just wanted to avoid everyone and everything and, sadly, just wallow in his despair.</p>
<p>This definitely wasn’t the first time that a situation like this has happened, causing him to shut down and go into a depression filled with self isolation and the overwhelming feeling of being inferior compared to everyone else. But this time hurt more than the others. He knew why, but it was just another thing that he wanted to ignore, especially now.</p>
<p>Now he was just glad the day was over, all he wanted to do was go hide in his room and listen to music until he inevitably fell asleep with no thoughts in his head, while having more thoughts than he’s ever had at the same time.</p>
<p>When he turned onto his street, he saw a taller blue haired boy standing by the gate in front of his house. Part of him was happy to see him, despite everything. Another part of him wanted to turn around and go anywhere else, anywhere where he didn’t have to deal with any sort of confrontation. </p>
<p>He kept walking forward though. Mind racing.</p>
<p>“Hi.” Langa said quietly when Reki finally made it to him.</p>
<p>Reki looked at him for just a second, then looked away. Langa wasn’t smiling, but it wasn’t his normal blank expression either.</p>
<p>Reki just wanted to crack a joke and be his ‘usual’ happy and fun self, just to see Langa smile. Or to see him make a confused face when he didn’t understand the joke because of the slight language barrier. But he didn’t, he stared at the ground and said nothing.</p>
<p>“Reki?” Langa said, a little louder than the first time he spoke.</p>
<p>Reki was being stubborn. He could say hi at least, but he didn’t want to. He was angry he was in this situation in the first place. He wanted everything to be the way it was. But Langa broke his promise, and it really hurt him. He couldn’t help the way it made him feel. So he continued being stubborn.</p>
<p>Langa sighed, and Reki stood there awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Listen Reki.” Langa said, fiddling with his fingers. “I-” He went quiet.</p>
<p>Reki rolled his eyes. “You can’t even apologize?”</p>
<p>“No, I just-”</p>
<p>“Why are you here Langa?” Reki interrupted, tears were starting to form in his eyes. He turned away, he didn’t want to seem weak, as if he hadn’t been weak his whole life. At least compared to others. “I don’t want to talk to you.” He lied, pushing past Langa and started towards his house.</p>
<p>Reki didn’t know what he was thinking. He was mad, he was sad, he was confused, he just wanted to go to sleep, he just wanted to go away. Anywhere but here where his feelings were so loud and confusing.</p>
<p>“Reki, please. Wait!” Langa begged, voice cracking.</p>
<p>The tone in Langa’s voice made Reki immediately turn around. When he met Langa’s eyes, he saw that there were tears coming out of his eyes, matching Reki’s. Reki’s heart stopped. He was the reason Langa was crying, he didn’t want to see Langa cry. The tears streaming down his face made him want to forget about everything that happened and throw his arms around him and apologize himself, when he didn’t even think he should be the one apologizing.</p>
<p>“I am sorry Reki.” Langa whispered, so quiet that Reki barely heard it. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, louder this time. He was looking at the ground now, not making eye contact with Reki.</p>
<p>Reki froze. This is what he wanted, but he didn’t know how to react now that Langa was there in front of him. Apologizing. Reki forgot what he even wanted Langa to apologize for. Breaking his promise? Being better at skating than him? Being passionate about skating and wanting to grow?</p>
<p>When he thought about it that way, he realized he never even thought about how Langa was feeling. He was being selfish, he could only think about how he was scared, and falling behind, and that he didn’t want to lose Langa. He didn’t think about how passionate Langa was about skating.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry too.” Reki croaked out.</p>
<p>“What?” Langa said, looking up at Reki.</p>
<p>Reki was quiet for a second. Maybe regretting that he just said that. He still wanted to hear how Langa was going to apologize, but now he had to explain himself. He cursed to himself.</p>
<p>“Um. Well. I wasn’t thinking about how you were feeling. I just thought about myself cause I was scared. I should’ve been supportive of you. You just, you just enjoy skating and wanna get better, and to do that you have to go against people better than you. Um. Yeah.” Reki paused, quickly looking at Langa for any sort of expression. There wasn’t one. Maybe a hint of confusion if he looked hard enough. “You get a rush from skating with Adam, so I understand… I shouldn’t be mad about that.” Reki said, even though he didn’t completely agree with what he was saying. But at this point he couldn’t tell if he was just being selfish and stubborn again or if he was right. I guess it didn’t matter now.</p>
<p>“No, Reki. Stop.” Langa insisted, taking a few steps closer to Reki.</p>
<p>Reki held his breath.</p>
<p>“That’s-That’s what I thought too. I thought that the only way I could have that euphoric feeling when skating was going up against someone like Adam. But I was wrong Reki.” He explained.</p>
<p>Reki’s head was spinning, he had no idea what to expect Langa to say next. He was confused beyond compare.</p>
<p>“I shouldn’t have even been looking for that feeling in the first place. It was never missing. The feeling was always there. With you… Reki.” He blurted. “I feel the best when I’m skating with you by my side. You’re the one that got me where I am, and I don’t ever wanna be anywhere without you. You are the feeling I’ve been chasing.”</p>
<p>Reki stood there stunned. Mind blank but screaming.</p>
<p>Was this what he wanted? Yes. But it’s also more. He doesn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>“Reki can I tell you something?” Langa stuttered, looking at Reki again, somehow closer to him than before, Reki didn’t even notice that he had come closer.<br/>Reki just nodded, barely.</p>
<p>The silence that came after was unbearable. Reki felt like he needed to scream to break it.</p>
<p>“I-I like you.” Langa eventually blurted out.</p>
<p>Reki didn’t even feel like anything in the world was real at this point. He was trying to process what Langa had said to him. It could mean so many things, but he didn’t want to think about any of the scary things it could mean. Don’t think too much into it, he told himself.</p>
<p>So he replied, “I like you too Langa, duh.” laughing awkwardly, while rubbing the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Um. No. I mean, I like you, Reki.” Langa looked away, face turning a shade of pink Reki had never seen before. “More than friends.”</p>
<p>Reki stood still. Frozen, yet again.</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean for it to happen, I didn’t even know it could happen, I just. I’ve never felt this way before, I don’t even know what this feeling is, but I know that I have hated these past few days without you, and I don’t want to feel this way again, I wanna feel the way I do when we’re skatin--”</p>
<p>“Stop. Please, just STOP!” Reki shouted with tears in his eyes, Langa flinched and stepped back.</p>
<p>No no no no, this isn’t what Reki wanted, he wanted an apology and for things to go back to the way they were. Not this. Not this. He couldn’t handle this. It was too much.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t of said-”</p>
<p>“Langa, just... SHUT UP!” Reki was full on crying now, his hands coming to meet his wet cheeks.</p>
<p>Reki finally looked at Langa after a moment and the expression on Langa’s face broke his heart. He didn’t. He didn’t mean to hurt him, he didn’t mean for any of this. None of this should be happening. Not right now.</p>
<p>Langa sniffled and started walking away.</p>
<p>Reki cried and watched for a second, mind moving miles a minute and heart in pain.</p>
<p>Reki ran after Langa and grabbed his wrist, “Langa wait, stop, I’m sorry, just…”</p>
<p>“I ruined everything didn’t I?” Langa said weakly.</p>
<p>“God, No. You didn’t… Ruin anything.” Reki sighed and hiccuped.</p>
<p>Reki knew this day was going to come eventually, he just didn’t think it’d be so soon, he always put it in the back of his head. It wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. It was the one thing that scared him the most.</p>
<p>He has to tell Langa now, especially since Langa just confessed to him. Reki can’t allow Langa to admit that to him, when he doesn’t even know who Reki is. But what if Langa feels differently after he tells him? What if he thinks he’s weird? What if he doesn’t want anything to do with him?</p>
<p>The reason he was so excited to make friends with Langa was because he didn’t know. He didn’t know like everyone else. He was just Reki to him. Nothing else to it. Just… Reki. He’s not just Reki to anyone else.</p>
<p>“I have to tell you something, Langa.” Reki sighed.</p>
<p>Langa just stared at him. Reki motioned that they sit, so there they were, sitting on the curb on Reki’s street.</p>
<p>“Please, just. I don’t want you to think of me any differently after I tell you this.” Reki said, his hands shaking a little bit.</p>
<p>Langa grabbed Reki’s hands and held them within his own.</p>
<p>Reki almost had the urge to pull them away, but it was calming him, though he was still terrified.</p>
<p>“Langa, I haven’t always been… Reki.” He whispered. Langa didn’t have any reaction. “So, I-I’m trans.” Reki cried and hid his face in his knees.<br/>“Oh.” Was all that Langa said.</p>
<p>“S-So, I understand if you don’t like me anymore. I-I had to tell you, I didn’t want to tell you yet but, you said you liked me and you didn’t even know the kind of person I was.” Reki cried more.</p>
<p>“I- Reki, the kind of person you are? You’re just you, Reki. You’re the talented skater that never gives up, you’re funny and clingy, in an annoyingly addicting great sort of way. You’ve taught me everything I know, and, well somehow I fell in l- um, I started um liking you.” He paused. “I don’t care if you’re trans, that doesn’t change how I feel about you Reki.”</p>
<p>Reki finally lifted his head up, eyes red, cheeks puffy. He just stared at Langa, speechless.</p>
<p>“But um, could you let me know if you like me too, cause honestly I’m dying here worrying if this is one sided and I just ruined our friendship.” Langa let out a small laugh, one that Reki hasn’t heard often.</p>
<p>Reki chuckled too, “Yes Langa, I like you too.”</p>
<p>They sat there in a comfortable silence next to each other for a few minutes after that. Just sitting in whatever they were in that moment, before they had to continue the conversation that could change everything between them. Hopefully, in a good way.</p>
<p>“You know, I had no idea.” Langa blurted.</p>
<p>Reki just looked at him confused.</p>
<p>“You know, that you were trans.”</p>
<p>“Well, that’s kinda the goal Langa.” Reki laughed, with the biggest smile on his face. Langa laughed too.</p>
<p>“Um, what’s it like? Being trans?” Langa questioned.</p>
<p>Reki flinched, “Er, is it okay if we don’t really talk about it right now?”</p>
<p>“Oh… Um, yeah of course, sorry.” Langa apologized.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing you did or anything, it can just be uncomfortable to talk about sometimes, and I just, honestly haven’t been having a good time with it lately so, I’d rather not bring more attention to it.” Reki explained.</p>
<p>“Yeah okay, but um. You know you don’t have to deal with it alone right? Now that I know, you can always talk to me or if you need a distraction let me know. I wanna be able to help, however I can. Or at least just, be with you.” Langa said slowly, making sure not to say the wrong thing.</p>
<p>Reki had thought he was done crying for the day, but Langa had to force a few more tears out of him. This time though, he just wrapped his arms around Langa and laid his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Langa froze for a minute, but then wrapped his arms around Reki as well.</p>
<p>“Thank you Langa.”</p>
<p>They were both smiling while they hugged. They wanted to stay in this moment forever.</p>
<p>“How long are you boys going to be sitting out here?” Reki’s mom shouted at them from the end of Reki’s driveway.</p>
<p>Both of them split apart awkwardly and blushed, “Be right there mom!”</p>
<p>“So, um? Do you wanna stay for dinner?” Reki asked and stood up, holding out his hand for Langa to grab onto.</p>
<p>Langa nodded and grabbed Reki’s hand.</p>
<p>As they were walking back to Reki’s house, hands intertwined, Langa whispered, “So are we… dating now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know? Are we?” Reki smiled at Langa.</p>
<p>Langa just smiled and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>